Break Apart Her Heart
by waterdragonrai
Summary: A series of oneshots. All are either songfics, or song inspired fics. The song is Break Apart Her Heart by Good Charlotte. Naruto/Sakura


I got this idea while I was singing this in the shower. While this song works for a lot of anime relationships, I preferred to use it for the Naruto/Sakura relationship from the first series. Sorry if anyone's OOC. This is one of a many versions that I'm going to be posting. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong, I got them from metrolyrics.

**::Break Apart Her Heart, V 1::**

For once, the blonde hyperactive ninja was solemn and depressed. Azure eyes slowly watched clouds float over head, moving along lazily, as the boy beneath them tried to forget about this morning, unsuccessfully.

_:Flashback:_

"_So leave the teme, and come out with me for ramen on Friday after training. Naruto," he said as he wrote, hoping that for once his lovely pink-haired teammate would be willing to go. Folding the note haphazardly, Naruto threw on his bright orange coat over the white tee, and ran out at door as fast as his ninja leg could carry him._

_He reached Sakura's street in about five minutes. His smile brightened with the thought of seeing her and the possibility that she might just say yes. Of course she would. The teme always treated her like dirt. Sakura could be that stupid that she would continue to go after the teme after making her cry so many times. Not when she could pick him._

_Naruto had written Sakura letters all this week, but always sent them though the mail. Not receiving an answer, Naruto decided to deliver this next one in person. Besides, he had something special to give her. Naruto was giving her a simple ring with a red rose in the middle. It cost him a few mission paychecks and a few less trips to __Ichiraku, but it was worth it. Girls liked jewelry, didn't they? That what Kakashi-sensei's books said, at least. So why shouldn't she go out with him this time?_

_Naruto reached Sakura's house, just as she was stepping outside. "Sakura-chan!" he called out, racing towards her even faster. He skidded to a stop before her._

"_Hey Sakura-chan! Here. This is for you," he said, handing her the letter and the ring._

"_Um…thanks Naruto," she said, her voice uncaring. He didn't notice she wasn't reading it, but was looking for someone out on the street. He was still congratulating himself on the fact that Sakura had just thanked him._

_A sudden gleeful cry of Sasuke-kun broke woken Naruto from his mental victory dance. He looked up at Sakura, and followed her gaze to across the street. There stood the teme, who was looking at the two of them with no emotions in his eyes. Sakura jogged down the steps of her house past Naruto, absentmindedly throwing his letter and his ring in the trash as she past him. Naruto stood there, shocked and hurt, as Sakura crossed the street to asking Sasuke out unsuccessfully once again, before following him down the street anyways._

_Naruto numbly walked over to the trashcan, and fished out his letter and ring. Underneath them, he could see the rest of the letters he had written that week._

_:End Flashback:_

Yes, the normally cheerful boy definitely had an excuse to be depressed today. The girl he liked was ignoring him for not only his rival, but a boy who made her cry all the time and couldn't even see how amazing Sakura was.

"It's just not fair," Naruto sighed.

"What's not fair?" asked a voice, sounding only vaguely curious, lazy and very familiar.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. I didn't see you there," the blonde boy replied.

Shikamaru lazily raised an eyebrow at the boy's lack of energy. He now defiantly knew something was wrong. Maybe the boy just talking about it would help?

"Tell me what's wrong."

Naruto was slightly taken aback by Shikamaru's caring, but the need to understand was too great. The boy told the other the entire story.

"I don't understand. Why does Sakura go for a man like that?" the boy finished glumly.

Shikamaru sighed. _"I should have kept my mouth shut. How troublesome…"_ he thought to himself, but none the less, he started to answer.

"You say you treat her with kindness, write her letters, and even gave her a ring, but she barely looked at it? I'm surprised you haven't picked up on how you're supposed to treat a woman from Jiraya or Kakashi yet. No, Naruto, I'm not saying to be a pervert," Shikamaru cut off the idiot before he could ask.

"Think about it. Sasuke doesn't so care towards Sakura at all, and you lavish attention on her. You see her cry all the time because of his cruelty, but that's what keeps her trying. Sakura knows she could have you or Lee in a second, but Sasuke doesn't give her even the time of day. He breaks her heart, but she loves him for it. Do you understand?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No. I just don't understand at all." Shikamaru sighed out of annoyance, and closed his eyes falling asleep.

"I don't understand why Sakura-chan would want that. But now I see."


End file.
